Mending Hearts
by Sapphiregirl1226
Summary: The most brutal thing happens to Theresa. Find out how she comes back from the hurt, and how Ethan will help her
1. Playing with the Devil

Playing with the Devil

Watching her mother walk away from the Mansion, Theresa stops in her tracks and looks back at the house. "I have to find some way to get my daughter back, I can't give up the fight for my baby."

"It's funny you say that, Theresa, because I am the only one that can help you." A voice says suddenly.

Turning around, Theresa comes face to face with the most powerful man in Harmony. "Alistair."

"Yes, my dear?"

"What do you want?" Theresa asks cautiously.

"Well, to help you, of course. See, I know that you want your daughter back, and I'm just the man to help you."

"At what price?"

"Oh, Theresa, you wound me." Alistair says, holding his hand to his heart.

"Please, Alistair, you couldn't be hurt with a gun never mind my words."

"You know, I always loved that feistiness about you, Theresa. You are a strong willed woman, perfect for the Crane name. It's a shame that Julian divorced you."

"Alistair, whatever it is that you want, you aren't getting anything from me."

Trying to walk away, Theresa is pulled back when Alistair grabs her arm. Looking down at his hand on her arm, then up to his cold eyes, Theresa fumes. "Let go of me this instant."

"Theresa, Theresa, when will you learn? Women never say no to me." With that, Alistair pulls Theresa into a kiss, which she forces her way out of.

"Don't touch me!"

"Let me tell you something, Theresa, if you want your daughter bad enough, you'll use me to get her."

"I would rather die than make a deal with the devil."

"Are you calling me evil?"

"I call it like I see it."

"Well, Theresa, before you go, let me offer you one more incentive to getting your daughter.."

Coming Up

What bargain chip will Alistair use and will Theresa fall for it?

Please R/R


	2. Devil's Hand

Devil's Hand

"And just what INCENTIVE is this, Alistair?" Theresa asks, folding her hands into her arms.

"Theresa, naïve Theresa. I know what you want. You want Jane and Ethan. I can help you get them back."

"By sleeping with you? I'm not interested."

"Theresa, come on now. You've bedded Ethan, you've bedded Julian, and hell, you've bedded Fox, what's one more Crane?"

Angered, Theresa slaps Alistair across the face. "How dare you!"

"How dare I? Theresa, Theresa, you amuse me. I'm just merely stating facts here. What's one more Crane to add to the list?"

"I, unlike you, refuse to use sex to get what I want."

Moving closer to her, Alistair rubs his chin. "Theresa, I know you. I know what you want, and I know the means to get it for you."

"You don't know a damn thing about me."

"Sure I do. I know that you think Gwen and Rebecca sent the tabloid—"

"They did!"

"So, if you're so sure, where's the proof?"

"I..I don't have any." Theresa says turning away.

"Well, if you let me be your special friend, I can get you that info." Alistair says into Theresa's hair.

Turning abruptly, Theresa glares at Alistair. "You mean that they did send the tabloid?"

"Now, Theresa, I can't reveal all my secrets….but I could tell you some tidbits…if you sleep with me." Alistair says.

"This is blackmail!"

"That's the name of the game, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that."

Grabbing her arm, Alistair pulls Theresa close to him. "Listen to me, little girl, no one tells Alistair Crane what to do. Got that?"

"Loud and clear." With that, Alistair pushes Theresa away from him. "Think about my offer, Theresa, it would do you a world of good in order to get Jane and Ethan back." With that, Alistair turns around, closing the door to the Mansion.

"Dear God, what am I going to do?"

Coming Up

Theresa weighs her options

Please R/R


	3. Weighing the Options

Weighing the Options

As Theresa watches Alistair walk back into the mansion, she feels her heart beat faster. "Dear God, how could I stoop so low to sleep with that man to get my child back? There's no way I can do what he's asking me to do!"

"On the one hand, Alistair may hold the key to getting me my child. On the other, nothing Alistair offers comes with a freebie. There's got to be something deeper."

"This is what I'm stooping down to? I thought Gwen and Rebecca hit the low patch, apparently, I'm worse off then they are." Sitting down on the bench, Theresa pulls out a picture taken of her, Ethan, Little Ethan and Jane before they came home from the hospital.

"All I ever wanted was to be a family with Ethan and my children. Now, Ethan has my daughter, and I have my son. Ethan picked Gwen. God, why am I still in love with a man who doesn't want me?"

"I want my daughter back, come hell or high water. There's got to be some way I can get her back, without Alistair's help."

"Theresa? What are you doing here?"

Looking up, Theresa sees Ethan. "I've come to see the person I love."

Sighing, Ethan raises his eyes to the sky before looking back at Theresa. "Theresa, we've been over this. I'm with Gwen, not you."

Rolling her eyes, Theresa looks at Ethan. "I wasn't talking about YOU, thank you. I was talking about my daughter. I want to see her."

Looking at his watch, Ethan looks back up at Theresa. "At this late hour? No, I won't allow it."

"You won't ALLOW it? What the hell is THAT supposed to mean! You said I could see my daughter ANY TIME I wanted. Well, now I want to see her."

"Theresa, no. I will not wake my daughter up."

"That's OUR daughter, Ethan, and I want to see her!"

"She may be our daughter, but I can't let you see her now. Come on, Theresa, look at you. You're sitting out here waiting for us to open the door for you. There's no way Gwen would let you see Jane right now, anyway. You listen to me, Theresa, if you don't back off, there's no way that we will EVER let you see, nor keep, Jane."

Slapping Ethan across the face, Theresa then pushes him. "Damn you! That is MY child, Ethan! How can you keep me from her?"

"Theresa, you push, and you push, you make empty threats. How can I let you raise my daughter that way?"

"Oh, and you think Gwen and Rebecca can do a better job of raising MY CHILD?"

"I never said that."

"Damnit, Ethan, you don't have to. It's written all over your face. How could you do this to me?" With that, Theresa walks away from Ethan, holding back the tears.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Theresa….I never wanted to hurt you…" Ethan whispers into the night, as he turns to go back into the mansion.

"I will get my daughter back, Ethan." Theresa says when she sits in her car. "I will tell Alistair tomorrow that I will refuse his help. I can do this by myself."

Coming Up

What will Alistair's reaction be to Theresa?


	4. Not Giving In

Not Giving In

The next morning, Theresa grabs her phone to call Alistair. "The lovely Theresa. I was just thinking about you."

"I'm sure whatever you thought, was sick and twisted, just like you, Alistair." Theresa responds.

"My, my, dear, you wound me. I thought you wanted my help to get your daughter back."

"That's what I called about. Are you busy?"

"Never for you."

Rolling her eyes, Theresa proceeds. "Good. I'm coming over and we're going to have a talk."

"I look forward to it." Hanging up the phone, Alistair smirks. "Oh, Theresa, I will have you and you will have no say in it."

Later on

As a knock sounds on the door, Alistair looks up from his work. "Come in."

Theresa walks in holding her purse tight to her body. "Theresa. How lovely to see you again."

"Trust me, Alistair, this isn't a social call." Theresa says.

"What can I do for you?" Alistair says.

"Well, I changed my mind. I am working alone. I don't need you, Alistair."

Chuckling, Alistair lights his cigar. "Theresa, you are making the biggest mistake. You see, you DO need me to get your daughter back." Standing up, Alistair goes to stand behind Theresa, and whispers in her ear. "You need my information to get your daughter."

Shrugging away, Theresa turns around. "No I don't. I will find out any information on Gwen and Rebecca myself. I don't need your help."

"Sweetheart, do you know what happens to people who say no to me?" Alistair threatens.

Backing up a step, Theresa uses her eyes to find an escape. _God, what have I done?_ "No, Alistair, why don't you tell me?"

Coming up to her, Alistair grabs Theresa tight against her. "They get burned." With that, he forces a kiss on her, all the while Theresa pushes him away.

"No! Get away from me!" Theresa says, pushing Alistair away.

"Theresa, Theresa, you are a foolish woman, no one, and I mean NO ONE says 'no' to Alistair Crane!" With that, Alistair slaps Theresa on her cheek, making her fall to the ground.

"And I will prove to you just how wrong you are, Theresa." He says as he looms over her body.

Coming Up

Alistair takes his power too far


	5. Power and Status

Power and Status

As he looms over her body, Alistair smiles evily. "You'll see, pretty Theresa, no one says 'NO' to Alistair Crane!" With that Alistair picks Theresa's body up, and carries her to his room, closing the door behind him. After depositing her body on the bed, Alistair smiles.

"Too bad Ethan can't save you now. You're all mine."

Suddenly, Theresa wakes up, and looks around. "Where am I?"

"You're in my palace, Theresa. My palace where all your dreams will come true."

"NO!" Theresa yells, realizing where she is. "Get away from me! No! HELP!" She cries out, but fails to be rescued, as Alistair suddenly pounces ontop of her body, holding her prisoner on the bed.

"Do you honestly think that someone will come rescue you, Theresita? No one is even home. You're all MINE!" With that, Alistair starts ripping off Theresa's shirt, watching as her body comes to his eyes.

"You're so beautiful, just the woman I need." He says as he starts kissing her neck.

_Oh, God..No…how can this be happening?_ Theresa thinks to herself as she tries to force Alistair off her body.

Feeling her resistance, Alistair looks into her face. "Theresa, it's no use fighting me. I will get what I want. And what I want is you." With a growl, Alistair forces himself into Theresa's body, taking joy in hearing her scream. "You're mine, Theresa, MINE!"

"God, no…" Theresa moans out, suddenly wincing when Alistair slaps her face.

"Shut up! You are under my power now!" With that, Alistair brutally rapes Theresa, taking joy in knowing what he's doing. "And you thought I would help you! HA! I only wanted you for your body, fair lady. You'll never get your daughter back! NEVER!" Hitting her face one more time, Alistair suddenly pulls away from Theresa's body, satisfied for the night.

"See, that wasn't so painful, was it?" Alistair says with a smirk. "Now, get dressed and get the hell out of here!" With that order, Alistair leaves his room to head to his office, leaving Theresa battered body on the bed.

**Coming Up**

Someone learns what Alistair did!

What will happen to Theresa?


	6. Screams in the Night

Screams in the Night

Closing the door to her bedroom, Gwen reflects on what she heard…

Flashback

"'NO!" "Get away from me! No! HELP!'"

End Flashback

"That voice sounded like Theresa. I can just imagine what she wanted. Seems like old man Alistair is giving her just what she deserves! Now, I just need to distract my husband from hearing anything."

"I should feel guilty for not helping Theresa, but then again, she only helps herself to everything I have. This is exactly what she needs to stop her menacing ways." With that, Gwen turns up the radio, waiting for Ethan to come out of the shower.

As she sits on the bed, she evilly smirks. "Theresa, you're getting exactly what you deserve. No one will take Jane away from me. Not even you. I hope the music is loud enough. The last thing I would need is to have Ethan hear the bitch's screams. Maybe she's enjoying the sex after all."

Watching Ethan come out of the shower, Gwen smiles. "Hey handsome, how about a little loving tonight?"

"HELP!" A voice cries out from the hallway

"Did you hear that, Gwen?" Ethan asks before climbing into bed.

"No, I didn't hear anything." She says.

"I swear I heard someone yell for help." Ethan says, looking into the hallway.

_Damn you, Theresa! Why can't you leave my husband alone!_ "Honey, Honey, I'm sure it was just a bird outside or something. Come, come back to bed." With that, Gwen lures Ethan back to bed, where she makes love to him, all the while forcing the yells from down the hall out of her mind.

_Sorry, Theresa, looks like you lost…again…and I…I forever won!_

After Ethan falls asleep, Gwen goes to the hallway to hear for any noise. "Hmm. Guess the old man is still a quick catch. Theresa, Theresa, when will you ever learn not to mess with the best?" With that, Gwen closes the bedroom door, and smirks again.

"I've just won everything. You, Theresita, are the loser."

Coming Up

Theresa's reaction to her attack

What happens when Ethan faces Theresa


	7. What Have I Done?

What Have I Done?

Hearing Alistair leave his room, Theresa opens her eyes, feeling her entire body shake as the tears pour from her eyes. "My God, what have I done?" She says out loud, realizing just how bad the situation has gotten..

Flashback

_"Do you honestly think that someone will come rescue you, Theresita? No one is even home. You're all MINE!"_

End Flashback

Getting up, Theresa moans as she feels the pain rip through her entire body. _God, what have I done? _She says to herself for the millionth time, quickly gathering her things to escape

As she makes her way into the hallway, Theresa breathes a sigh of relief that Alistair isn't around.

"I have to get out of here before anyone finds me. But first, I have to see my little girl…"

Checking that the coast is clear, Theresa quickly makes her way up the back entrance of the house, coming to the nursery door. Not hearing a sound coming form the room, Theresa opens the door and sees her baby sleeping in the crib.

Moving closer to the crib, Theresa lightly runs her finger down Jane's cheek. "Mama's sorry, baby. I had to do whatever I could to get you back. Only, now I don't know just how far I've gone to get you. I promise you, baby, mama is going to do whatever it takes to get you back." Leaning down, Theresa kisses Jane's forehead softy.

"I need to go now, baby, but mama will get you back soon. I promise."

Watching her baby sleep for a few more minutes, Theresa sighs. _I don't know if what happened between me and Alistair will get you back, baby, but if it didn't, I'll stop at nothing to get you._

As she leaves Jane's room, Theresa feels the tears fall from her eyes again. "God, what am I turning into now? A basket case? I have to stop crying. Oomph!" Not watching where she's going, Theresa runs into a hard wall. Looking up, she sighs as she sees who holds her up.

"Ethan."

Coming Up

Ethan demands answers!

Please R.R


	8. Face to Face

Coming face to face with the man she loves, Theresa feels her body shake.

"Theresa, what happened? Why are you here?"

"Why should you care, Ethan? I'm leaving like you said, you don't have to see me until tomorrow when I come to visit MY Daughter." Moving out of his way, Theresa continues to walk, when Ethan grabs her arm.

"OW!" Theresa yells, ripping her arm away from Ethan, rubbing the bruise from her beating earlier.

Looking confused, Ethan pulls Theresa's shirt up, revealing the bruise. "How did that happen?"

"Why should you care?" Theresa answers back.

"Theresa, just tell me."

"Don't worry, Ethan, it's not of your concern. I just hit my arm against the wall." Pulling her arm free, Theresa continues to walk, as Ethan watches.

_Why is her shirt torn in the back? She looks like she's been beaten up, but how? God, what is going on?_ "Theresa, wait."

"Ethan, I don't have time for this, I have to go before your wife finds me. God forbid she would freak if she saw me with my daughter."

Looking closely into Theresa's eyes, Ethan can read the pain and fear etched in. Suddenly dawning on him, Ethan thinks back to earlier in the night…

Flashback

"_HELP!" A voice cries out from the hallway_

"Did you hear that, Gwen?" Ethan asks before climbing into bed.

"No, I didn't hear anything." She says.

"I swear I heard someone yell for help." Ethan says, looking into the hallway.

End Flashback

"Oh my God!" Ethan says, realization dawning on him.

"What?" Theresa says, looking away.

"That was you…you screamed help earlier.."

"No, you're mistaken."

"Theresa, tell me right now what happened! Who did this to you!"

Looking away, Theresa closes her eyes, fighting back the memories of her attack. "I told you, I hit the wall as I was walking. I didn't look where I was going."

Seeing the guilt wash over her face, Ethan palms her chin in his hand, and turns her face to his. "Theresa." Ethan whispers, watching her sullen eyes cloud more.

Catching the tear falling from her eye, Ethan wipes it away with his thumb. "What happened?" He whispered.

"I..I was raped, alright! Alistair raped me!" Screaming, Theresa pushed away from Ethan as she ran out of the house.

_Alistair raped Theresa? I'll kill him!_ Ethan thinks to himself as he heads off to find the Crane patriarch.

Coming Up

Ethan sees things in a new light

Please R/R


	9. She Made Her Bed

9—She Made Her Bed

As Ethan stalks the halls in the Crane Mansion trying to find Alistair, fury boils deep within him.

_How could Alistair have done this? How could Theresa have stooped so low to get Jane back? God, why didn't I just let Theresa see her daughter whenever she wanted! Why did I have Gwen and Rebecca pull me into different directions?_

As Ethan passes the living room in search of Alistair, the snide laughs of his wife and mother-in-law stop him short.

"Gwennie, I can't believe you heard Theresa's attack and didn't stop it."

"Are you kidding me mother? Theresa is getting exactly what she deserves. There was no way I would let Ethan come to her rescue, he does that enough as is."

"I know, Gwennie, you have got to stop that man from coming to the little tart's defense. For God's sake he married you!"

"Thank you, mother, I'm well aware of that fact."

"Well, honey, sometimes I think you just need a push in the right direction."

Having heard enough, Ethan walks into the living room. "You think that Theresa being raped was the RIGHT thing to do!" Hearing his yell, Gwen and Rebecca look up, stunned at what Ethan heard.

"Well, Ethan, Theresa made her bed, now she's gotta sleep in it. The little tart played with fire, and face it, she got burned."

"Rebecca, even YOU have to agree that being raped is NOT something ANY woman should go through."

"No, I just see it as a punishment well deserved."

Looking at his wife, Ethan asks the important question. "Did you hear what happened? Did you hear Theresa being raped?"

"No, don't be silly."

"I HEARD YOU, GWEN! YOU SAID YOU HEARD IT! How could you? How could you not stop Alistair?"

"Why should I? Why the hell are you coming to her defense! You are married to ME damnit! You don't need to be defending Theresa at every whim and turn!"

"Gwen! Listen to yourself! A woman was just raped! How could you be so cold!"

"She deserved what she got, Ethan, plain and simple."

Turning around, Ethan shakes his head. _God, what am I going to do?_

Coming Up

Theresa talks to herself

Ethan makes his choice

Please R/R


	10. All My Fault

10—All My Fault

As Theresa walks home to her house, the cold New England air hits her skin, causing her flesh to become cold. Rubbing her hands over her bare arms, Theresa stops in the park, sitting on a bench to think.

"All I ever wanted was to be happy with Ethan and my children. How could I have stooped so low to get what I want? Ethan, mama, they're all right. I'm my own worst enemy. I played with the devil, and I got burned. What the hell was I thinking in going along with Alistair?"

Reaching into her pocketbook, Theresa pulls out a picture of her children. "Jane. I did this for you. I wanted you back so much, I never stopped to think of the consequences. Maybe Ethan's right. Maybe you don't deserved to be raised by me. I mean, look at me, I was just raped tonight because I was trying to get you back. Maybe what Gwen and Rebecca have said all this time is true. Maybe I am a lousy mother."

Letting the tears fall, Theresa buries her face in her hands, feeling alone in the cold world.

After a few minutes of crying, Theresa wipes her tear stained face, and takes a deep breath. "No. I can't cry. I have to be strong. Strong for my children. I have to get myself back to normal. I need to do this for my children."

Taking her pocketbook, Theresa begins to walk home, and makes promises to herself.

_Theresa, you are a strong woman. You can overcome anything that comes your way._

_Theresa, your children love you. You will have Jane back one day soon._

_Theresa, you will be happy again, and you will find love again…_

Coming to a stop, Theresa shakes her head. "No." She whispers. "I can never find someone that I love as much as I love Ethan. That's just not possible."

Continuing her walk home, Theresa prays. _Dear God, please just let me find my way…_

Coming Up

Ethan comes to a realization

Please R/R


	11. Shedding New Light

11-Shedding New Light

Staring at his wife and mother-in-law, Ethan shakes her head. "I can not believe the two of you. I can not believe that even YOU would say that Theresa deserved to be raped. What kind of people are you?"

"Hello, Ethan! Did you forget the cruel things Theresa has done to US? She made me loose Sarah, she made us loose our baby boy!"

"NO! Oh, no don't you DARE blame this on Theresa!"

"Why not! It's her damn fault!"

"Really, Gwen? Is it her fault you left the hospital after Dr. Abel told you NOT to move? Is it her fault that WE FORCED HER TO HAVE THE PROCEDURE! I think not."

"Ethan, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that it took me THIS long to FINALLY wake up and see who the real monster is. My God, I thought Theresa was the bad guy in all this, but instead, it's you, Gwen! You the wife I thought I loved has been the deceiver all this time!"

"Ethan! What the hell are you talking about! How could you pick Theresa over me!"

"See, there you go again! It's all about Theresa for you. My god, it's like you're obsessed with her! Never ONCE in our marriage did we have a happy moment because all you worried about was Theresa this or Theresa that. My God, Gwen, how can you be so harsh!"

"ME! She stole our embryos!"

"She did what she had to do to get her child back!"

"My god, Ethan, I think Theresa has warped your brain!"

"No, Theresa has just made me see what a conniving witch you are!"

Suddenly stopping in talking, Ethan flashbacks to last night…

Flashback

"HELP!" A voice cried out from the hallway

"Did you hear that, Gwen?" Ethan asks before climbing into bed.

"No, I didn't hear anything." She says.

"I swear I heard someone yell for help." Ethan says, looking into the hallway.

"Honey, Honey, I'm sure it was just a bird outside or something. Come, come back to bed."

End Flashback

"Oh My God!" Ethan says suddenly, realization dawning on him.

"What now?"

"You knew…you KNEW Theresa was being raped last night and you stopped me from going to see her!"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I remember, Gwen! I heard the scream, and then you said it must be a bird outside or something. You KNEW Gwen! You KNEW that Theresa was being raped and you didn't do anything about it? My god, Gwen, who are you?"

"I'm YOUR WIFE!"

"Really? My WIFE as you so call yourself wouldn't stoop so low as to ignore a crying plea from a woman who is being attacked REGARDLESS of who she was, my WIFE wouldn't have put my first born in danger by leaving the hospital against doctor's orders, my WIFE would not be deceiving me. God, Gwen, I can't even look at you. How could you do this? I don't even know you anymore. Hell, I don't WANT to know you anymore!"

"I'm the woman you love!"

"No! The woman I love is THERESA! Get that through YOUR head. I'm taking MY daughter back to HER mother, and I am moving out of the mansion, and filing for divorce. I can't be married to a woman who stoops so low to get what she wants."

"Hello! Theresa has done the same!"

"Yes, but Theresa recognizes her mistakes, you on the other hand, have no idea!"

Storming out of the living room angry, Ethan begins to walk upstairs when he comes face to face with the enemy.

"Hello, Ethan."

Coming Up

Ethan picks his battles

Will ET be reunited?

Please R/R


	12. Confronting the Enemy

Confronting the Enemy

"You bastard!" Ethan says, as he punches Alistair, causing him to fall down the stairs.

"Ethan!" Gwen yells, running out of the living room, watching the fight in front of her eyes.

Running down the stairs, Ethan grabs Alistair by the neck, and punches his face again. "You son of a---how could you do this! How could you be so cold to harm Theresa? Damn you, Alistair! Damn you to hell!"

"What's the matter, Ethan? Jealous that I got into her pants and you didn't?"

"You jerk!" With that, Ethan pushes Alistair's body against the wall, and stares into his cold, soulless eyes.

"Just because you run this damn mansion does not mean that you're god. You have NO right to do what you did to Theresa. You are nothing but a selfish, coldhearted, lying scum of the Earth, and I would be doing a big favor to this town by getting rid of you now."

"You're nothing but a bastard child, Ethan! You never were my favorite. You think just because your father is the Chief of Police that you will be scott free of charges? I can make charges a mile long against you."

"You are in no position to threaten me, Alistair." Ethan says, tightening his hold on Alistair."

"I want YOU out of this house!" Alistair says through clenched teeth.

"Believe me, I'm taking MY daughter and MY stuff and I'm getting out of here." Ethan says. With one final push, Ethan throws Alistair against the wall, and walks away, turning around briefly when he hears Alistair's fall down the stairs.

"Ethan! Help him!" Gwen yells.

"Forget it. Let the man burn in hell where he belongs." Wiping his hands clean of the mansion, Ethan goes to the nursery, putting Jane's things into a bag, and then looks at his little girl sleeping.

"You look just like your mommy, sweetie. Your face, your eyes. I look at you and I see her. I'm going to take you back to your mommy where you belong. And then, you, me, your mommy and big brother are going to be a family. The way it was supposed to be all this time."

Smiling for the first time in months, Ethan packs his things, and then takes his and Jane's stuff to the car, returning to the mansion to get his daughter, and with a final look around the house, begins to leave the mansion, just as Gwen stops him.

"Ethan..please..don't go.."

Turning around, Ethan reaches to his left hand, pulling off his wedding band and throws it to the ground. "Goodbye, Gwen." With that, Ethan walks out of the mansion, taking a deep breath.

"Free. I'm finally free to be with Theresa. Dear God, let us have our chance."

Coming Up

ET see each other!


	13. Mending Hearts

13—Mending Hearts

After leaving the therapist's office, Theresa breathes a sigh of relief. "I'm going to be fine. I'm going to be alright." She says with a smile, as she walks to her car.

As she pulls into her driveway, she notices a mini van sitting in her driveway. "I wonder who that could belong to?" She says outloud, getting out of the car slowly.

Walking to the front door, Theresa lets herself into the house, noticing the quiet. "I wonder what's going on" She thinks to herself. As she puts her coat on the hanger, she suddenly hears the sound of a baby's rattle.

"What the?" She says, before going to the living room, stopping dead in her tracks at the sight that greets her.

While playing with their daughter, Ethan hears the door close, realizing that Theresa is home. _Here goes nothing._ He says to himself. As he gets up from playing on the ground with his daughter, Ethan looks up and comes face to face with the love of his life.

"Hi." He says, watching as Theresa looks down at the ground.

"Jane!" Running fast, Theresa reaches down and takes her daughter into her arms. Hugging her tight, Theresa takes comfort in the sweet smell her baby has, feeling the tears fall down her cheeks. "What is going on?" She asks Ethan.

"Well, we're home. Forever." 

"What do you mean, we?"

"You heard me. Jane and I. We've come home. To you. To little Ethan. We're a family now."

Shaking her head, Theresa says, "I must be dreaming."

Moving closer to his one true love, Ethan smiles as he touches her cheek. "It's not a dream, my love. Jane and I are staying with you and little Ethan. For good."

"But..Gwen…what about…"

"It's over. My marriage to her is over. Theresa, we have a lot to talk about, but right now, I just want to hold you and Jane in my arms." With that, Ethan wraps his arms around his love and his daughter, closing his eyes at the wholeness he feels deep inside his heart.

Later on

After putting Jane to bed, Ethan and Theresa sit on the couch. "Now can we talk?" Theresa asks Ethan.

Nodding his head, Ethan begins. "Theresa, no words can say how sorry I am for never believing you. You were right all this time. Gwen and Rebecca were the monsters, not you. Gwen told me tonight that she knew you were being attacked by Alistair. When she told me, all I could see was rage. I never knew up until that moment how much Gwen despised you until she said that she didn't stop what was going on. I remember that night, Theresa, I heard you scream, but I didn't know it was you at the time. Gwen tricked me. On so many levels. She doesn't care about anyone but herself. How I ever thought I could love her and be with her forever was a stupid notion on my part. I look at you, Theresa, and I see my future. My future with you and our children. I know we have been through many ups and downs, Theresa, but never once did my love for you falter. You're the love of my life, the keeper of my heart. I love you with every fiber of my being."

"Theresa, I want to be with you and ONLY you for the rest of my life. You are my soul mate, you are the only woman I want."

"Ethan.."

"Theresa, I am so sorry for the hurt I've caused you. I don't deserve your love, I know that."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is. I've done so many harmful things to you."

"Ethan, I'm no saint. I've done my share of harmful things as well. You were always right, I am my own worst enemy."

"Theresa, you have to believe me. I never EVER wanted to hurt you."

"Just like I never wanted to hurt you, Ethan."

Taking her hand, Ethan places it over his heart. "Do you feel that, Theresa? My heart is beating for you, and only you. You mended my heart, Theresa. You made me see the kind of man I can be, the kind of man I WANT to be."

"What are you saying, Ethan?"

"I'm saying I want to be here with you and the kids forever. I love you, I love Jane, and I love Little Ethan. You are my family. Let me spend the rest of my life proving to you how much I love you. How much you mean to me, and how much I will treasure you and our love until the day I die, and thereafter."

"You don't have to prove anything, Ethan. I love you." With that, Theresa moves closer, sighing as Ethan's lips meet hers, feeling complete for the first time in her life.

Kissing her gently, Ethan moves away a bit. "Are you…are you alright?"

Understanding his question, Theresa nods her head. "Yes. I've been going to counseling. It's helped."

Touching her cheek, Ethan sighs. "Had I known…"

"It's alright. We all make mistakes."

"Yes, and now we can spend our lifetime together, and that is the biggest reward."

"I love you, Ethan."

"And I love you, Theresa. Forever and always."

The End


End file.
